


Insatiate #1

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-_Serenity_. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

She doesn't go back to the training house. Instead, she returns to her shuttle, and refurnishes it as they skip from planet to planet.

Through the day, she sends waves out to various contacts. She forges new alliances to make up for those _Serenity_ has lost. She dances with River, giggles with Kaylee, and sits in silence with Zoe in the mess.

Through the day, she argues with Mal about things profound and things sundry, and looks away when the hunger comes to his eyes.

And through the night, she lies in the echo of her former splendor. She pulls the hem of her nightgown up, a slow drag of sheer fabric. She rises, shoulders and heels pressing into the mattress.

She wonders if, perhaps tonight, Mal will barge in.


End file.
